StarClan's Fallen
by PikaPlatinum
Summary: Over Mountians apon Mountians there are Clans on the Verge of Destriction. Everytime is slowly coming to a stop, until a Kit is born...
1. Prolouge

Warriors :

StarClan's Fallen

Prolouge

Night covers unknown forests and hills with a silent wind. Movement is made by a small patrol of cats follow an old grey tabby to a clearing. Two warriors carried and dragged another cat with blood and scars over it's body. It's head hung in an odd way for a cat. It's was dead. "Clanmates!" mewed the leading tabby with a wail. " Our leader is dead!" Many cats appeared from dens into the clearing. A golden she-cat ran to the body "EagleStar!" Cried the She-cat as her voice broke with sadness. "We will all miss him FlowerHeart, but we need to be ready for an attack from AirClan." A brown tom with a long scar ran down his face pointed out. " You are right GrassTail, we need to..."The grey warrior spoke but another cat spoke "But we found him on The ThunderPath, MoonPelt. His wounds look like a monster caught him as he was crossing it." Some of the Clan agreed with the young cat. Just as MoonPelt was going to speak a wail from the back of the patrol echoed cross the clearing. A small black and white she-cat was standing in the entrance of the camp."AirClan warriors are coming! Even DawnStar is in the group!" She collpased with a sigh. "PatchPaw!" FlowerHeart rushed over to the young cat. "Where is RockFoot! My kit needs her!" FlowerHeart shouted with anger and sadness. MoonPelt walked over and sniffed the wounded apperntice and scented AirClan. PatchPaw's breathing was shallow and weak. A light grey tom walked up and looked at PatchPaw. "She is nearly a pawstep to StarClan." He meowed with grief in his blue eyes. The Gold Queen was deep in anger. "AirClan has taken my mate but I will not let them take one of my kits in the same day!" She howled at her Clanmates. But instead of howls of agreement it became howls of battle were heard as the AirClan cats entered the camp. A Queen in the Nursery was lying in her moss bedding with two small blue-grey kits lied next to thier mother's belly. A huge tom burst through the tunnel to face the queen and the two newest members of HillClan. She braced herself to give her life for her kits. Another tom appeared and jumped for the intruders back and slashed at it's eyes and neck. It fell limp on the moss bed infront of the warrior. "Are you ok RoseBush? Are the kits safe?" panted the senior warrior. "Yes QuickSoul we are safe thanks to you." She mewed. A howl of victory ringed from the clearing. HillClan has won.


	2. Chapter 1

Warriors :

StarClan's Fallen

Chapter 1

"Come on SwiftPaw!" Mewed a young blue-gray and white she-cat. "SkyPaw you know that I fell tnto a bramble thicket last night!" A young blur gray tom shouted back. " Like that will slow you down, You are the fastest cat in HillClan." SkyPaw said as she jumped up a log." I know that Sis!" SwiftPaw sighed as he walked faster. SkyPaw looked at her brother and jumped down from her place on the log to walk with him. " HazePaw and LightPaw are getting their warrior names at moonhigh tonight. So I want to be the next apperntice to become a warrior!" She said with a snarl. "Are you angry at them for getting their warrior names before us?" SwiftPaw meowed with a twitch of his short tail. "They are a full moon younger than us! We should of got our warrior names moons ago! They only getting theirs because they fought in the AirClan battle a few dawns ago." She spat. SwiftPaw thought for a second. " Thier Mentors choosed them to fight. We got guard the camp. That is a even more important task than.." But they got to be on the frontline!" SkyPaw snapped.

The littermates quickened thier pace until they got the training Clearing. "Hello! ShadowHeart! Are you There!?" SkyPaw called for her Mentor. A dark shape appeared from the surronding Bushes. The Shape dissappered into the undergrowth a few fox-lenghs away. The bushes stayed still until a black cat jumped for SkyPaw. The young she-cat dodged the cat's attack by using her claws to dig into the ground. The Cat pinned SwiftPaw to the forest floor. SwiftPaw struggled underneath the Black Tom. SkyPaw was sitting giggling. He was being attacked and she is laughing. He thursted up to push the cat off of him but as soon he got up, he was pinned again. "You don't remember your own Clan's Deputy do you SwiftPaw?" Chuckled a deep voice. SwiftPaw felt the weight lift off of him and span round to see ShadowHeart the Clan Deputy and SkyPaw's Mentor. "My sister must of told you how to dodge such an easy attack." He meowed. SwiftPaw felt his fur lie flat on his back as he licked his paw. "Well that was stupid to attack an apperntice that is not your's to train!" He Spat at the Deputy. "That is right. I'm sorry that I attacked you SwiftPaw." The Black Tom mewed with a hiss. "And talking about my sister where is she?" ShadowHeart started to walk around the clearing as a wail came from a bush and a cat jumped out and headed for SkyPaw. Just as it was going to collide with the Blue-Grey Apperntice, SkyPaw did the same move to dodge ShadowHeart and jumped on top of the unknown cat. The two cats skidded in the dirt to a stop. "I guess I need to train as well." Joked The Cat. "AngelSoul you need to learn SwiftPaw to dodge and use that power to hit your opponent as quickly as possible." ShadowHeart moaned. "Well some of us don't need to tell most of the Clan what to do." AngelSoul said.


	3. Chapter 2

Warriors :

StarClan's Fallen

Chapter 2

"Let all cats that can catch their prey, gather under the HighStone for a Clan Meeting.!" Howled a grey tom with scars covering his neck and shoulder. SkyPaw and SwiftPaw padded over to a small black tom with a white paw. "Hey TinyPaw!" SkyPaw touched his shoulder with the end of her tail. "Hello." He smiled as the bell on his collar tinkled. "How is the training with your new mentor?" SwiftPaw asked with curiousity. TinyPaw's old Mentor PoppyPelt had been injuried in the AirClan battle. "ShallowMoon is so hard to talk too. I think she hates me." SkyPaw looked around and saw his mentor sitting next too another bad tempered She-Cat called PatchFoot. "The world is dark too them. I mean PatchFoot lost her mother and father to AirClan, and all in the same night. She even got her scars that night aswell." SwiftPaw looked at his sister. "How do you know all of that? We were just Kits at the time."

"Do you ever listen to Dad? He always tells us stories. I guess you were thinking about yourself or freshkill." She joked. SwiftPaw's fur stood up on the back of his neck. "I don't like stories of the first clans too much." TinyPaw licked his chest. "But the battle stories against our Kin is much more interesting."

"HazePaw and Lightpaw from now on you will be called HazeEyes and LightHeart. Let StarClan honor you." The leader put his head on both of the newly named warriors heads and the two licked his shoulder. "HazeEyes! LightHeart! HazeEyes! LightHeart!" The clan was put in an uproar. The new warriors sat in the middle of the camp and waited for the Visial to start. "Let's get some sleep." SkyPaw yawned and tapped her brother on the ear with her tail-tip.

SkyPaw walked in a darkness that seemed to go on forever. Fear scent and blood mixed in the air. "What's going on?! Where am I?!" The grey-blue she-cat was panicking. Then everything stood still. A strange feeling over came her. The darkness faded to a quiet forest. The fear scent and blood stayed as a small pool of pure blood led the cat to a battlefield. Cats and blood was flying everywhere. SkyPaw stared in horror as she hid in the ferns. A nearby cat was thrown into the bushes a tails length away from her. It didn't move. She looked at the body and noticed it was one of her clanmates named RedFur. The warrior had his throat slit and many deep wounds. Another cat was sent into the bushes close by. SkyPaw turned around and grew stiff. It was ShadowHeart. "NO!" She suddenly woke up in her moss bed. Her heart pounded in her chest. "Was it all a dream? Or was it a sign from StarClan?" Slowly she shook the moss on her pelt and walked outside to side by the enterance to the Apperntice den. SkyPaw looked up at SilverPelt and prayed. "I hope it was my mind that made it up." She knew that she wouldn't get back too sleep now.


	4. Chapter 3

Warriors :

StarClan's Fallen

Chapter 3

The forest was slowly becoming colder as LeafBare starts to get more rough. SkyPaw, ShadowHeart, PatchFoot and LightHeart were coming back from a patrol. "SkyPaw? Can I talk to you for a second?" ShadowHeart mewed. "Yeah." She walked over to her mentor with her tail held high. "The rest of you go on ahead." The deputy signaled the rest to leave. "What's the problem?" SkyPaw sat down and wrapped her tail around her paws. ShadowHeart stared at her with his weird red coloured eyes. "Your training is going to stop." SkyPaw jumped for joy. "I'm going to be a warrior! I'm going to be a warrior!" ShadowHeart made a movement in his tail to stop her from scaring all the fresh kill in the forest. "Yes that is correct. But your brother is needing to show that he can become one." The she-cat stopped. "I know. He's not as a good fighter as he should be." SkyPaw mewed. "TallPaw how ever is going be a warrior soon."

"It's been two moons since AirClan's attack. Do you think they are going to attack soon?" SkyPaw overheard the two elders when she was cleaning out the moss for the last time. "Well if they do they will have to deal with my kits." QuickSoul was licking his paw and washed it over his ear. "Dad you do know i'm right here." SkyPaw meowed in embrassment. "I know." He grinned. She playfully jumped on him. "Oh Don't do that! We're getting way too old for that."

"I'm going to be a warrior at moonhigh tonight so don't tell me i'm too old." SkyPaw got off and sat inbeween the two elders. "I think those mouse-brained cats should all leave us alone. I mean they hate us for no reason." The elders looked at each other. "We haven't told you all of the story." BranchTail looked down to his dark brown paws. "AirClan hates HillClan because of the first battle we ever had. ShadowHeart's great great Grandfather was the leader at the time."

"Were we there?" SkyPaw was curious of the oldest Battle in the clan's history. "You mean was any of our ancestors in that battle? Yes there was. Her name was WhiteWing. She was the deputy. She was wounded for many moons after it. But if she died you, me and SwiftPaw wouldn't be alive." He chuckled at the last comment. "Who was ShadowHeart's Ancestor called?" SkyPaw mewed. "His name was BoneStar. But don't let the name fool you. He was a great leader and with his leadership this clan was born." Almost a moment later Tinypaw popped his head into the den. "SkyPaw do you need any help?" The older Apperntice shook her head. "No. I'm listening about the First Great Battle that made The Clans." The black tom's eyes glowed. "Can I listen?" QuickSoul waved his tail to allow him to listen. "Thank you QuickSoul!" He jumped over to SkyPaw and sat in awe at what he had missed. "Was any of my relations there?"

"I think so. The first queen of HillClan, LeafFoot." The scarred Elder finally answered.

A wail of Summon echoed across the Camp. "That must be for your warrior ceromony." QuickSoul staggered to his paws. "I'll see you after the ceromony!" SkyPaw rushed out to join her mentor. "SkyPaw, you have been an apperntice for many moons and you finally made StarClan see you as a Warrior." MoonStar started the warrior ceromony. "SkyPaw do you accept the way of StarClan even if it takes your life?"

"I do." SkyPaw did know what she was getting into. The way of StarClan. "From now on you will be named SkyClaw. May StarClan light your path." MoonStar put his head onto SkyClaw's head. The new warrior licked his shoulder. A shrek of surprise came from the back of the crowd. SkyClaw turned and saw RoseBush on her side. "Mother!" She rushed to her side and saw RoseBush's flanks heaved. "What's happening to her?!" SwiftPaw darted next to his sister's side. "She's heading for StarClan." RockFoot mewed sadly. "She's been ill for moons. She never wanted to be treated. I have her a season to live. But it's only been 2 moons!" QuickSoul limped over as fast as he could. "RoseBush! You didn't tell me you were dying!"

"....I'm...com..in..g...fa..th..er..." The dying She-cat slowly meowed. Her body shuddered and became still. "Mother?" SkyClaw asked. The warrior didn't respond. "She's with StarClan now..." The Medicine Cat sighed. "How was she sick?" SkyClaw mewed. "She had some of a DeathBerry. She thought it was a Jupiter Berry, I know a new way to cure it before it would be fatal."

SkyClaw's and RoseBush's Visial was slow and painful. When it was time to bury her, SkyClaw asked to help bury her mother. "I'm only letting you help since QuickSoul is weak."

"My father isn't weak!" She snarled. "He's as powerful as any warrior in this clan!" She stopped and was shocked that she spoke to her leader with a dis-honorable tone. "Your father is only like that because of his incident all those seasons ago." QuickSoul's legs were permently injuried from a battle that made his legs extremely weaker than they should be. "The warriors back then were very supportive to him when he was learning to walk again. Now go and help him and BranchTail with RoseBush." The leader walked over to ShadowHeart and spoke to him. "I think your snappy agression has been rubbed onto her." SkyClaw overheared them. ShadowHeart just twitched his tail. The new warrior turned and walked over to the elders. "I'm helping with the burial."

"You should be hunting or on a patrol. Not helping us." BranchTail mewed as he started to drag RoseBush out of camp. QuickSoul just stared and helped the other elder get his dead mate out of the camp. "Why wouldn't he say anything? I'm not letting that stop me!" She pelted over to the two and grabbed her mother's leg. The toms looked at her and ignored her. After a quick prayer to her, they pushed her body into the hole and scrapped the soft dirt over her. BranchTail walked off as if it the cat was a pile of dirt he had left. SkyClaw started to pad back into camp. She looked over her shoulder and stopped, her father sitting next to the grave with his head down. "Come on Dad. We.." Her fur suddenly stood on end as a scent drifted into her nose. "Mother?" When see looked back at QuickSoul a second cat was sitting next to him. It's fur was shining like the stars. It was talking to her father and then disappeared. The elder stood up and walked up next to SkyClaw. "What is it? It looks like you've seen a monster." She shook her head. "It doesn't matter. I need some sleep that's all."


	5. Chapter 4

Warriors :

StarClan's Fallen

Chapter 4

SkyClaw walked into her new moss bed. She swatted the moss around to get it comfortable. The day had been horrible. First the burial of her mother and then nearly got found put by wolves. "This day just gets worse and worse." She lied down and licked her chest. "It's always bad the first day. But you'll be ok soon." A deep meow rang in her ears. "Oh hi ShadowHeart. Are you going to sleep?" The deputy nodded and padded over to the bed next to SkyClaw. "That's yours? I thought it would be FrozenWhisker's." She mewed. "How's that?" He licked his paw and swiped it over his torn off ear. "She's getting abit plump. The nest is huge!" ShadowHeart looked at his old apperntice. "She's bearing kits! Not getting fat!" He laughed. "Opps. I've never seen a new queen before." The grey-blue she-cat twiched the tip of her tail. "You haven't? Even you were still in the Nursery?" She shook her head. "I know that TallPaw and TinyPaw were born a few dawns after me and SwiftPaw." SkyClaw parted her jaws to let a yawn slip out. "I'm bushed. I need sleep or a nice big piece of fresh-kill." ShadowHeart settled down into his moss filled bed and fell asleep. SkyClaw's eyes closed and felt herself slip into a dream.

SkyClaw opened her eyes when a paw jabbed her side. "Come on you. It's almost sunhigh." She gazed at who was her wake up call. "PatchFoot. I know, but I've had a bad day yesterday."

"You put the clan infront of everything else. Now get up!" The older warrior nipped SkyClaw's ear. "Hey! Don't bite me! I'm a warrior now so you-"

"You'll what?" The black and white she cat's eyes burned with anger. The younger warrior froze and let the other warrior leave in a mood._ Why does she have to be so angry all the time? She has lost her kin to AirClan but that doesn't mean that she has to be grumpy all season!_

"Fresh-kill is running worse than it has before. It's bad news for the smaller apperntices and warriors." SkyClaw heard ShadowHeart report to MoonStar._ He was right. The fresh-kill was hard to find and they only found and caught a small skinny robin and a stringy mouse. _She sniffed the robin and picked it up. "Hey SkyClaw. Are you going to eat that?" TinyPaw padded over to her side. "Hi TinyPaw, how was training?" Her mew was muffled by the robin's feathers. "It was ok. Just revisited the older moves." His tail thumped onto the cold dirt. "And by the way i'm taking this to FrozenWhisker. She's due for Kitting in a few dawns so she'll need to eat for the kits." SkyClaw touched her old denmate on the flank with her tail. She could feel his ribs starting to stick out with hunger. The she-cat walked over to the Nursery tunnel and saw the new queen was asleep. "How are you today FrozenWhisker?" The snow white cat didn't move. "FrozenWhisker?" SkyClaw scented something different than milk and warmth. It choked her as she sniffed the queen. She gasped and let go of the robin. SkyClaw pelted out of the Nursery. "FrozenWhisker is ill!" Her wail made some of her clanmates jump out of thier fur. "What do you mean?" RockFoot limped out of her den with her apperntice. "She's not moving!" The medicine cat's eyes widened with fear. "We must look at her InkPaw!" The smaller cat nodded and rushed past SkyClaw with RockFoot following behind her.


	6. Chapter 5

"FrozenWhisker has Green-Cough. She needs to be treated as soon as possible." RockFoot sighed to InkPaw. "I'll get the Catmint from the river edge. You'll stay here and check on anyone else who feels sick." InkPaw nodded and walked over the elder's den, while RockFoot ran out of camp. The dark brown she-cat sighed and looked around the forest. "I'll be fast InkPaw." Her stregth started to dissappear from her limps as she stopped near the river. A tiny patch of Catmint was all that was left of the huge grass like bush, that was there in Newleaf. RockFoot padded up to the wet plant. Some of the leaves were old and dead. She nipped some off and placed it on the ground next to her. Suddenly the ground underneath her broke away and fell into the large river. Water slashed as the cat tried to grip onto the bank but her claws slashed through the soft dirt. RockFoot flailed out of the water as a rock slammed into her side. Trying to wail in pain she breathed in but fresh water clogged the way. She sunk into the cold clear water. Her eyes filled with the liquid. A small figure was standing on the bank, looking frozen with fear. The cat forgot about trying and left her Clan. Stars shined on the rushing river.

"I said I'm fine!" HazeEyes shouted at InkPaw. "Calm down HazeEyes. She's just trying to see if anyone else has Green-Cough." His littermate lightly touched his shoulder with her muzzle. "Sorry InkPaw. I'm abit grumpy from the fresh-kill that slipped through my claws this morning." He chuckled. The apperntice started to wonder were her Mentor was. A patrol returned with some fresh-kill. InkPaw looked at the returning cats to see if RockFoot was back but she wasn't there. She padded over and called TallPaw over. "Hey InkPaw, you don't need to check me. I would know if I had Green-Cough." The apperentice gazed at the she-cat. "Are you ok?" InkPaw shook her head. "Have you seen RockFoot? She's not back yet." The tom's eyes grew in shock. "She's not? She left at sunhigh! We walked by the river and spotted a pile of Catmint and a lingering scent of RockFoot but that was it. Oh and some of the catmint patch was gone. The bank was broken from the mud." He descripted the scene with a quick tone. "Should I look for her?" InkPaw was scared of losing her mentor. "No. It's late and you've looked at everyone so try to get some sleep."

InkPaw was standing at the river side and saw the catmint. The bank looked the same as it looked before. She gave it a quick sniff before hearing someone coming. Quickly she jumped into a Juptier Bush and waited so see who was coming. A small rustle of the bracken showed RockFoot. She padded over the same spot InkPaw was standing and started to collect the herb. Suddenly the bank collaped under the Medicine Cat, sending her into the river. InkPaw ran over to the edge and looked for her Mentor. She was gone. Bubbles were all that was left of her. A drop of rain made her wake up. The catmint scent was lingering in the mist of the early morning. She got up and yawned. Was that a sign from StarClan or a relap of a scene from the past. InkPaw stepped out of the den and looked around for her mentor, pushing the thought of the dream to the back of her mind. She spotted the dawn Patrol returning with a brown cat being dragged. From InkPaw's view she couldn't see who it was. After hopping down the rocks, her pelt pricked up. It was RockFoot.


End file.
